With the current concern over contaminated blood and the spread of contagious disease through blood transfusions, it is becoming increasingly popular, if not desirable, to reinfuse a patient's blood drained and collected from a wound drainage site following surgery. While several systems and techniques have been proposed, there exists a need for a wound drainage collection and reinfusion system that need not rely on wall suction, is more versatile and easier to use by nurses or patient attending personnel and one that is relatively less costly to manufacture and assemble with its own portable suction generator.